


Smoker x Reader Trouble

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cheeky Reader, Comedy, Explosives, F/M, Fluff, Smoker just wants to retire, Tashigi is just doing her job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: "Get back here, Strawhat!"Luffy sprinted faster, keeping a hand on his beloved strawhat. He came to an alleyway and hopped in, hiding behind a garbage can where he found (Y/n) waiting for him.The anticipation on her face was contagious and Luffy couldn't stop from grinning widely.





	Smoker x Reader Trouble

"Get back here, Strawhat!" 

Luffy sprinted faster, keeping a hand on his beloved strawhat. He came to an alleyway and hopped in, hiding behind a garbage can where he found (Y/n) waiting for him. 

The anticipation on her face was contagious and Luffy couldn't stop from grinning widely. 

"I got his attention for you! Will you really give me your snacks for the week?" He crowded up in her personal space and she just pushed her captain's face away and nodded, keeping an eye and an ear out for the angry marine. 

"Of course! I promised! Thank you Luffy!" She quickly pulled her captain into a side hug before leaning against the wall once again to listen for the sound of angry grumbling by a certain smoker. 

"Where the hell could he have gone? Tashigi, get some men and scout out the area! He isn't leaving here this time!" 

That was her cue and with a finger to her lips to keep Luffy from ruining the moment, she pointed back towards the exit of the alley. 

"Leave when I get his attention. It'll save you some time to get back to the ship. I'll meet you before noon!" 

And with that, she hopped up onto the roof of the building they were using as cover. 

 

Smoker was still half in his smoke form, glaring at the surrounding area. If he bit down on those cigars any harder, he was going to need new ones, he was so mad! 

"If you keep frowning like that, you'll get terrible wrinkles Smokey." 

Smoker whipped his head around and there she was;  _ Trouble _ . 

Smoker felt his blood boiling as he stared at her. Her (h/c) hair blowing in the wind and a playful look in her (e/c) eyes. He was so familiar with her but that didn't make him any happier to see her. 

She was the Strawhat's explosives expert and she got on his nerves like no other criminal he had chased. Half the reason he chased the Strawhats was her! She was causing trouble no matter where they were. That's how she got the nickname. 

"Make this easy, Trouble." He grumbled, reaching for his seastone jitte. He gripped the handle tightly, closely resembling how he was biting down on his cigars that (Y/n) was honestly surprised had lasted this long. Way longer than last time! He saw her and bit them too hard last time. 

"When do I ever make things easy, Smokey?" She asked with an innocent air as she put her hands behind her head and smiled sweetly at him. 

"I'm just trying to spend a little time with my favorite marine!" She said cheekily. He bit down on the cigars and she watched with immense satisfaction that they'd finally broken. Not a new record, but what kind of troublemaker would she be if she didn't make him mad? 

Smoker leapt forward and tried to hit her with the jitte, though the seastone did nothing for her. She was a normal human. No special powers, but her knack for explosives was something he hadn't seen, even in the marines who spent years specializing in it. 

With that in mind, he made sure to see where her hands were at all times, because if she reached into one of her pockets, he couldn't be sure what strange explosive she would use. She had a large range of explosives on hand at all times and she knew how to make and use them. 

But her hands were still behind her head, even as she dodged his attacks. She just danced around his attacks like it was nothing, not once taking her hands from behind her head and while it gave him the advantage he wanted, he was curious as to why and what she was playing at. 

Until he got close enough and almost hit her in the shoulder, though she only had to move a little to dodge it and he was close enough to her that he could take in the small swirls of color in her eyes. That's when he heard it. 

 

_ Click.  _

 

That damned noise that meant destruction was followed by a series of explosions. Smalls ones all around the rooftop but Smoker was on guard. He didn't expect them to be enough to cause the whole building to collapse! That is, until he turned into his smoke form and looked around at the squads he had placed out to find Luffy and all of them were in similar predicaments of being surrounded by smoke. 

He turned back to glare at Trouble only for his eyes to widen in surprise when the spot in front of him was empty. She was already gone. She had gotten exactly what she wanted. She annoyed him, again. And her captain got away, again. He seriously considered retiring in that moment until he felt hands grab his jacket and pull him towards a small body. 

Her lips pressed against his quickly and just as quickly, she stepped back. He watched her jump off the rubble of the building and sprint off towards the market area. A diversion, since he knew she was too smart to go right for her ship, but he still felt a smile on his lips. 

Of course she knew better. She was facing Smoker after all. They'd danced this dance before, but she threw a wrench into the usual plans with that kiss. 

He resisted the urge to touch his lips and just shook his head with a sigh. Maybe he could wait to retire if it meant seeing his Trouble again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a cute and fun request. I can't deal with how sweet this was. I'm getting cavities writing most of these stories.


End file.
